<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playhouse by Yeahyouwish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262673">Playhouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish'>Yeahyouwish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bill Cipher Wins, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Triangle Bill Cipher, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Violent Sex, Vomiting, pissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MIND THE TAGS.<br/>Based on art pieces by Pandir.<br/>Bill has conquered the multiverse. The problem is... he's bored now. So he sets about collecting all the Fords of the multiverse into a room he calls the Playhouse. They’ve been fucked and threatened and tortured and occasionally their minds twisted until they submit. And every day new Fords arrive in the playhouse for Bill's... amusement. </p><p>Easily the worst thing I've written and like... go look at the stuff I've written. It's all pretty horrible.<br/>Underage molestation of Dipper: not directly shown but pictures of it are shown around by Bill. Vomiting and pissing brief and non descriptive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Keyhole/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/gifts">Pandir</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill laid back in the playhouse and placed one hand on a nearby Ford’s collar. He didn’t know or care which one, but if he had to guess, he’d say it was one of those that had just fought too hard. His mind was clearly flushing with pleasure at Bill’s touch, and Bill could send his back arching at the simplest petting of his skin. An older Ford as well. Definitely a fighter. Or <em>was</em> one. Bill scanned the room and his eyes fell on a more… cooperative version.</p><p>“I need a FOOT STOOL.” Bill said, pretending to think aloud, but looking directly at this Ford, who blushed and knelt near him, facing away. Ooooh, this one still had some deep cuts. Bill had obviously been punishing him rather lately, but he couldn’t recall. He couldn’t even blame the time punch! The sheer number of Fords in this room was more likely the culprit. He had to have collected a thousand by now.</p><p>Bill rested his feet directly on top of this Ford, who shook with anger and humiliation. Lovely. Then he turned to his assistant. “Tell me, Fordsie… how many of these have I collected?” He asked. This one was a younger Ford, still bright eyed and enthusiastic when Bill had collected him. But Bill had had a Stanley beat and whip him so much that all the wonder was gone now, easily. And all over threats on forcing himself on the Ford instead. Stan was so jealous, honestly. Fuck that guy.</p><p>Bill had taken this Ford right afterwards just to show the Stan that Ford was his. That hadn’t even been a matching set! But the tears in Stan’s eyes as his eyelids were forced open to behold the torture Bill was setting Ford about… mmm. Had he killed that Stan afterwards? He couldn’t remember. He’d killed a lot of them, but he'd also brought a lot of them back to life repeatedly. Confusing.</p><p>“My list says… 1,014.” Ford said, and blushed, looking at the ground. His job was mostly to record every sick thing Bill was doing to other Fords. And if he didn’t, Bill would eat his dimension and bring his Stanley here to be tortured. For most Fords, these sorts of threats worked well.</p><p>“Which ones have I TORTURED the most?” Bill asked casually, taking a swig of time punch. “Isn’t that a matter of opinion?” Ford asked shyly. Bill’s eye slid to the side to regard him and Ford dropped his head. “I’m sorry, my Muse. Please forgive my insubordination.”</p><p>“What’s YOUR opinion, THEN?”</p><p>“I would say… probably 849… yes.”</p><p>“What’d I do to him?” Bill asked as if he couldn’t remember, though he very much could.</p><p>“You…” Ford cleared his throat and tried to soldier through the description. “You… erased his memory of you… then… possessed his… his…… his…” A long, panting, pause. Bill smiled. “His Stanley… and you… forced him on Ford… and …. please, my Muse!”</p><p>“Go on.” Bill said.</p><p>“Please don’t make me…” Ford begged.</p><p>“Tell me what happened or I’ll do the same to your Stan.” A broken sob came from Bill’s right. This was so sexy. Bill could feel his brickwork start to loosen up a bit… getting wet already? Was he was so easy? Of course he was!</p><p>“You… you pulled Stan’s… part…parts…… out….. one at…. a time.” Total sobbing now. “Please…. please…”</p><p>“You got ten seconds to finish.”</p><p>“You forced Ford to … eat them.”</p><p>“Nine.”</p><p>“My Muse please… please…..”</p><p>“EIGHT.” “You made him like… like that.” </p><p>“Like WHAT?”</p><p>“You made him like eating them.” Ford whispered, devastated.</p><p>“Seven. Do you even value your Stan?” Ford completely broke down this time. He tried to rush through the rest, ugly crying all the way.</p><p>“You took those kids and forced him to rape them.” Bill laughed. Ford plunged on. “Then kill them.”</p><p>Yes. Bill could still feel it- all the blood and pain as he held Ford tight with his tentacles and made him thrust into Dipper and Mabel alternately, crying and apologising and snivelling. Then he wrapped a knife into his hands and went to town. Should have just given Bill what he needed. Well… not that he really needed the equation. He already had that. But he’d asked anyway. So Ford should have given it to him.</p><p>“Six.” Bill said joyfully. He felt the Ford under his feet shaking with rage, but he obviously didn’t dare get up or try to attack Bill. He must have something on the line… probably his own family. That’s how Bill controlled most of these little pets.</p><p>“Then… then you… raped him.” Ford finished lamely.</p><p>“Ah, well done, Stanford. You got through all of it.” Bill praised. Ford dropped to his knees, letting his journal and pen fall from his fingers in defeat and lowering his head. Bill could remember… by then 849 had been a bleeding, sobbing husk.. he was so traumatised by the event that as soon as Bill had dropped him he had just laid down and accepted death. So Bill put him in a stasis bubble.</p><p>Whenever Fords acted out more than Bill wanted to currently deal with, he’d bring them to where that Ford lay, his eyes empty as he stared forward, or closed against the world completely, letting his body thin and waste away, but unable to die. “Is this what you want?” He’d asked the new Ford. “I can do this.” He’d whisper. “I can take what I took from him. Do what I did to him. Now aren’t you going to cooperate?”</p><p>Twice a Ford had seen 849 and just given him the equation, but most of them continued to fight, at least for a little while. No, he did’t need it but… It was a fun little game he liked to play. Just to see what they would do. How much pain and heartache they could take before they crumbled, just to find out that Bill hadn’t even needed it and wasn’t trapped at all. The looks on their faces!</p><p>Bill laughed out loud and stroked the mindless Ford to his left, then drew blood with his claws. It all felt the same to this one, though. He cried out in ecstasy. “Hands behind your back.” Bill said to him. “And spread your legs.” The Ford was rewarded instantly for obedience. As he spread them and put his hands behind his back, he moaned happily.</p><p>“You! What’s your number?” Bill asked to a Ford probably in his teens, who was too young and confused to be doing anything about what was happening all around.</p><p>“I- it’s 508.” He replied. “Sheesh. Barely spent any time on this one, Bill.” He mumbled to himself. Then he said, “Come here, Sixer! SIT there in front of me. I’ll get to YOU later.” Since his assistant was sobbing on the floor, Bill handed off his time punch to another Ford before resting his right arm behind his back. “Okay, BRING HIM IN.” He said.</p><p>The doors opened and another Ford was brought in, flanked by two of Bill’s henchmaniacs. Bill glanced up and down his form. He was the only Ford still wearing his regular clothing- the rest were dressed in little loincloths and collars so Bill could tease them. This Ford was catching on very quickly, though.</p><p>“Cipher!” He said in shock and surprise, then he glanced around and a deep blush formed on both cheeks. He adjusted himself a little as he was pushed forward, because he was being dragged and suddenly he was in a very sexual situation. It was natural. Of course it was. But that didn’t stop Bill from calling him out on it.</p><p>“OH-HO! Would you LOOK at THAT? Not even ten SECONDS in my presence and you’re already READY to GO!”</p><p>“Wha- no!” Oh, this one had some fight in him. Bill’s eye went half-lidded with pleasure. “Don’t be ridiculous!”</p><p>“What’s THIS, then?” Bill teased, and Ford’s zipper undid itself, exposing his bulge. Bill felt his footstool tremble again as Bill’s henchmaniacs laughed cruelly at the blushing Ford, who was now trying to free himself. “Let him go, boys. And go back tot he PARTY. I’ve got my OWN victories to celebrate.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Bill!” 8 Ball said. “And Pyronica’s crew’s got another on the way right now!”</p><p>“Hmmm. Then I won’t have much time to enjoy this one’s company, will I?” Bill said to no one in particular as 8 Ball and Teeth closed the doors to the playhouse. Bill snapped his fingers and chains appeared around Ford’s neck and limbs.</p><p>“Cipher! Let me go!”</p><p>“Why do you Fords always say stuff like this? So predictable.” Bill rolled his eye. “Now… let’s see what I should DO with you…” Getting a new Ford was always so much fun! Sometimes they were feisty. Sometimes they were still worshipful and it took them a while to understand what Bill had planned for them. Sometimes they’d never met Ford and couldn’t understand what they were supposed to do- those were the most fun for torturing Stan. But they were all delightful in their own way. This one… though.</p><p>There were about half a dozen Fords here that Bill had granted ultimate pleasure for. Not many in the grand scale. And he might just be in the mood for it today. Playing with the mind was always fun, and he hadn’t perfected his technique for it yet. “You don’t seem to be ENJOYING yourself there, SIXER.” Bill observed, turning small as he flew upwards, trying to keep the obvious enjoyment he was feeling out of the sentence. Play the game, play the game… Games with Ford were the only things that still made Bill happy. But never mind that. Ford did nothing but glare at him, almost sidelong, if it hadn’t been for those cute little glasses.</p><p>Bill felt the joy in him welling up. This one was tricky. If he didn’t have another one on the way already- a whole line of them to go- infinite galaxies and worlds to conquer with more and more Fords, he would have spent a little more time breaking this one in. But the next one was but a few minutes out. Bill could afford impatience. Bill floated to the back of Ford’s head, saying, “Here, let me HELP ya RELAX by REARRANGING THE CHEMICALS in your BRAIN.”</p><p>“Bill! Wha- whaa…” Was all Ford got out before two of Bill’s hands rested in his fluffy hair- he loved touching Fords’s hair- and he sought out those troublesome little portions of Ford’s personality that were in the way.</p><p>First of all, that pride just had to go. Up those endorphins, baby! Pain receptors? What are those? Everything is pleasure, now! The human central and peripheral nervous systems were a joke! Some simple signals of pain to the brain would release a flood of endorphins enough to drown out anything else. Cakewalk. The sight of Bill should release oxytocin. His touch should release dopamine. That should inhibit that obnoxious little lateral orbitofrontal cortex!</p><p>“Isn’t that NICER?” Bill purred seductively. “DON’T SAY I NEVER DID ANYTHING FOR YA.” Bill glanced around the room for reactions and alighted on one of his more stubborn Fords. He was making eye contact with Bill, but as soon as Bill was looking back, Ford glanced down again, gritting his teeth. Bill floated oh so effortlessly, so casually, to Ford’s head, and rested one hand in his hair. He felt the Ford tense under his scrutiny and touch, but Ford said nothing. “What are you THINKIN’, IQ?” Bill asked. “Want me to do that TO YOU?”</p><p>“No… please, Bill…”</p><p>“Rather SUFFER? Your loss.” Bill said, but secretly a little thrill was running through his entire body, void and all, at Ford’s obvious displeasure with his submission. What was this… Ford 74? Yeah… this one. He still had 74’s Dipper locked in a cage with a blindfold on, and every time Ford disobeyed him, Bill would take off another piece of Dipper’s now rather scant clothing. The idea was, when he got to nothing, he’d get some of his gang to rape the fuck out of the kid while 74 watched. It hadn’t gotten there but… there was possibly still time. If 74 stopped being… interesting.</p><p>Bill turned his attention back to the Ford he’d just changed. He flicked his ear and Ford moaned. He stepped forward, yearning for more, and Bill stood still, letting Ford slobber all over him until at last… He gently licked Bill’s eye. Hm. That was interesting. A good kind weird. “WOW. Do that AGAIN.” Bill commanded, and the Ford obeyed, leaving little trails of saliva all over Bill’s eye. Bill tried not to close it. This was weird. He liked it. “What a SLUT.” He said to Ford.</p><p>Unfortunately Pyronica and Keyhole entered at that moment, laughing. Bill floated away from his Ford, licking his eye. That wasn’t for them to see. He was careful to approach casually, though. No need for any of these Fords to think he was embarrassed to share kinks with his… “friends.” “What’d’ya got for me?” Bill asked, arms and legs spreading in an enthusiastic greeting.</p><p>“This Ford from Dimension 930ji0.” Pyronica said, pushing the bound and gagged Ford forward. He was fighting tooth and nail, and he froze for only a second when he saw what was happening around him.</p><p>“He’s a fighter, Bill!” Keyhole said gleefully.</p><p>“HA! Not for LONG!” Bill said back. The new Ford just glared at him before resuming his struggling, certainly feeling that he would never give up. Not like these other Fords! A lot of them thought that. They were always wrong.</p><p>“This one was dimension hopping.” Keyhole told Bill. Bill waved off the henchmaniacs.</p><p>“Hey, take off a cut of that one’s shirt, by the way! Ford was coping an attitude earlier!” Pyronica and Keyhole giggled manically.</p><p>“Can we have our way?”</p><p>“Is he NAKED?” Bill asked Keyhole.</p><p>“Not yettttt.” Keyhole teased. It looked like 74 was trying desperately not to clench his fists.</p><p>“Then NOT YET.” Bill said, his eye curving into a smile as he shared this private little joke with them. They laughed again, Bill joining them this time. “HEY, take a PICTURE. I want to give it to POOR FORDSEY over here.” 74 remained remarkably still as Bill looped an arm around him.</p><p>“Is he wearing underwear?”</p><p>They giggled. “Still got that.” Pyronica said. She booped Ford on the nose and Bill resisted the urge to boop her face right in.</p><p>“Hands off the merchandise!” He snapped, and Pyronica sobered. Keyhole looked nervous for a moment, then Bill regained his jovial nature and said happily, “Keyhole! You can LICK THE KID over the underwear until he’s a LITTLE hard. As a treat!”</p><p>Keyhole danced on the spot. He loved fucking with kids almost as much as Bill did. 74 closed his eyes tight and looked at the floor, shaking. He was probably berating himself for even caring about the other Fords right now. Good. Even the Ford that has just been brought in stilled in horror, his eyes wide, questioning.</p><p>“Don’t go overboard,” Bill warned Keyhole, scowling, and Keyhole nodded about 16 times, still dancing. “When you’ve finished, take a picture and bring it in here. I’ll show Ford how close Pine Tree is to a GANG RAPE!” Tears fell silently from 74’s eyes, but he didn’t dare contradict Bill or beg for mercy. The last times he’d done that, Bill had ordered more and more pieces of Dipper’s pants cut away until 74 fell entirely silent and cried on the floor for a few hours as Bill cooed about how good it was going to be for him and Ford to watch Pine Tree’s little body spread out taking monster cock to Bill’s content. Ford …what was it? 1,016? Struggled and tried to protest, but 74 looked up long enough to beg him with his eyes to stop. He did, and 74 resumed his miserable sobbing.</p><p>But Pyrnonica seemed to recover her good spirits at Bill’s announcement. She and Keyhole whooped as they left the room, Bill still floating behind them. “Have fun!” Pyronica shouted as the doors swayed shut. Bill laughed, but it died out as soon as the door between him and those idiots was closed.</p><p>“Well well well well well!” Bill said, snapping to remove the ropes the gag from 1,016’s mouth. “You!” He pointed at another Ford.</p><p>“WELCOME our new BRAINIAC.” “N-no! NO!” Cried Ford 1,016. He struggled, but his hands and legs were already bound by the writhing tentacles on the floor, which ripped his clothes off and split his legs for him. They wrapped around his arms as he squirmed and around his neck as he fought, finally pulling him to the floor of the playhouse, where Bill watched him practically still, he was held so tight.</p><p>“No! No!” He said again, but the other Ford was already between his legs sucking his cock right into his mouth. The next ‘no’ turned involuntarily to “OH!” And so it went- the Ford sucking noisily on 1,016’s hardening cock as tentacles felt up his legs and caressed him. He tried to stay upright as pleasure seized him and his moans became more and more needy. Bill was getting randy. He resumed his position on the throne and put his feet up on the Foot Stool Ford again.</p><p>“That’s it… Make SURE you WELCOME HIM properly.” Bill said seductively.</p><p>A few more minutes passed and Bill let his disembodied tentacles slide into Ford’s mouth and play at his puckered little asshole. Ford tried to bite down on him, but Bill just wrenched his mouth open with two smaller bits and fucked his throat with the larger one until Ford was ready to pass out from suffocation. The tentacle wrapped around his throat probably wasn’t helping matters, Bill thought exuberantly. He didn’t let his enthusiasm show on his being, though, as he pushed into Ford, taking him down from the high he was clearly reaching with Bill and the other Ford’s combined ministrations. Then Bill considered his other …. options. Nostrils…. ears….. hmmm… pee hole… yes. “Back off.” He said to the Ford giving the blowjob, and pushed him away with a few tentacles.</p><p>That Ford went back to sitting on the floor quite happily. Bill noticed that 508 was still sitting there, sweating up a storm in nervousness, and focused away from the action to cope, but yet to be personally tortured. Fuck. All in time, all in time. Bill reminded himself. He floated forward and unfurled his tentacles from his body now- thin ones only. He didn’t want to break Ford’s spirit too quickly now did he? Ford was obviously focusing on his intellect to hide his fear, but by the time Bill had shoved two into his nostrils and two into his ears he was changing his tune. He writhed and screamed around the thick tentacle in his throat while Bill wrapped one around his now limp cock to still it and pushed another tendril inside of it. Ford’s whole body seized and then went limp. Bill pulled everything out and floated backwards, letting him collapse. Passed out from pain, surely. Bill sighed and snapped his fingers, waking him up. “Uh- uhhhh, IQ. You’ve gotta stay UP. OTHERWISE it’s just not that FUN.” Ford 1,016 couldn’t even lift himself off the ground enough to prevent himself from soiling himself, which he did. Piss and vomit erupted from his body.</p><p>“GROSS!” Bill said, backing off. “Humans are so disgusting.” He turned to his forgotten secretary and said, “Hey! CLEAN THIS UP.” Ford rushed to obey as Bill surveyed the room. The group of now seven pleasure ridden Fords were now fucking a little ways off. Bill saw that they had managed to remove the newer member’s clothes. He was proud of them. “Hmmmm….. you.” Bill said, pointing. Nothing happened, so Bill beamed a spotlight down on the Ford he wanted. “Come here.” A Ford who had been curled up in a corner as far away from Bill as he could be slowly, painfully, uncurled and himself and walked to Bill, his head hung but fire in his eyes. Hm. Interesting. Ford laying low? Wise, but so… out of character. No one was going to escape Bill’s playtime. No one. Bill chanced a glance back at 1,016, who was now cleaned up. His secretary was secreting away whatever he had cleaned. Good, good.</p><p>“You’re going to break this Ford’s finger.” Bill said. “He’s got more than enough, after all!”</p><p>The Ford there shuddered, but obeyed. Slowly, very slowly, he walked to the new Ford and took one finger. With a shark twist and a clean CRACK it was broken and Bill laughed.</p><p>“Now, pull out his eye.” Bill said gleefully. There was a short pause, then the Ford fell to his knees in defeat.</p><p>“I… I can’t.”</p><p>“Oh you, CAN’T, CAN YOU?” Bill asked. “Secretary Ford-”</p><p>The Ford with the clipboard, who had been holding his stomach a little ways behind Bill, clearly ill, snapped to attention. “Yes?” He whispered.</p><p>“Which Ford is this?”</p><p>“…. It’s 17.”</p><p>“Seventeen? Wow. And I still haven’t managed to train you properly?”</p><p>“I can’t…” Seventeen whispered. “I just can’t…”</p><p>“Hmmm… that won’t do.” Bill said thoughtfully, contemplating the issue.</p><p>“Please… make me like them.” Seventeen pointed weakly to the bunch who were rutting and moaning a way’s off, their minds clearly altered by Bill.</p><p>“Pfft! I’ve already turned a few that asked, just for the FUN of granting the WISH. But it’s much MORE fun to just BREAK you.” Bill said nonchalantly, his hands behind his back. Turned away from Seventeen, but his eye was still peeking out of the corner, curious what Seventeen would do now that he’d been denied. Weep, apparently. “Please… please…” And beg? Hmmm that had promise. But not enough. “What kind of family you got, Sixer?” Seventeen looked up at him at last.</p><p>“No, please!”</p><p>“Fordsie?” Bill asked, looking at his little secretary. The Ford shrank away, but he still answered. “He… he has all of them.”</p><p>“All THREE? OH BOY are we in for a GOOD TIME.”</p><p>“No! No! Please! I’ll- I’ll do it!” Seventeen pleaded.</p><p>“Hmmmmm….. should I let him try again?” Bill asked his secretary. He froze immediately, which was fun. Bill had proved himself unpredictable at best when questions were answered, and he rather liked it that way. Now every time he demanded an answer his tiny secretary would just wiggle and squirm, unsure what to say to keep Bill from hurting him or someone else.</p><p>“Well, answer me!” Bill chirped happily, and his secretary nodded hard, then closed his eyes. Hmmm the last few time he’d chosen to sacrifice one or two Pines for the rest- including himself- and Bill had reacted badly, but the ones previous to that he’d reacted well so… well it was, he supposed. It didn’t matter to Bill at all, of course, but he liked unpredictable. He reached out to place a hand on Ford’s head and felt him clench, ready for pain,“Awww!” Bill said, ruffling his hair. “Aren’t you the sweetest? Go AHEAD, Seventeen. Try again.” Bill looked at him expectantly. Seventeen closed his eyes, then moved toward the other Ford.</p><p>“I’m… I’m so sorry…” he whispered, tears streaking his face. “It’s my family… it’s my family…”</p><p>“Pine Tree’s FIRST, just in case you were WONDERING.” Bill commented unhelpfully. Seventeen shuddered again and Bill felt a little flip of excitement as he watched Seventeen dig the knife into the other Ford’s eye. Bill’s secretary threw up next to him.</p><p>“You’re getting punished for that.” Bill said flatly to him, still watching the violence before him. The new Ford screamed and struggled as his eye was cut out quite inexpertly- Seventeen’s whole body was shaking like a leaf. But then the new Ford’s body went limp a second time. Bill snapped his fingers.</p><p>The new Ford whimpered as he woke up again, and just managed to say, “You sick, perverse-!”</p><p>“Awwww, Fordsie! You DO care!” Bill purred happily, stroking the new Ford’s hair down. It was so fluffy that it didn’t stay, but Bill liked it. He kept stroking rather lovingly over the poof of it. “Hmmm… what next?”</p><p>“Please… please….Bill…” Seventeen said in a weak voice. He was clearly feeling a bit ill, but Bill’s rage at being addressed this way made the punishment suddenly just… not. enough. By now Bill would have thought they’d all learned to beg properly, but seeing as this one was still standing… and he hadn’t even called Bill by his proper title!</p><p>“I’ve got it!” Bill said, struck with inspiration on the spot. “Let’s say I untie THIS one now, and,” he addressed the new Ford, “YOU got TO TOWN on Seventeen here!” He pointed with his whole hand to Seventeen, who looked somewhat shocked. “What? Surprised? Did you think you were special? I’ve got OVER A THOUSAND Fords in here. Bound to miss one every ONCE in a while. I haven’t tortured you near enough to get my kicks!”</p><p>“I won’t do it.” The new Ford interrupted.</p><p>“OH?” Bill said, his voice suddenly deep and dangerous. Every Ford who’s brain wasn’t scattered with endorphins leapt out of the way as far as they could. Seventeen took several steps backwards, until Bill crooked a finger and pulled him back without even touching him. “Secretary Ford, why don’t you remind this little upstart what I did with the AZ33 Pine Tree?”</p><p>“Please… not that, my Muse…”</p><p>The new Ford made a low sound in his throat, then said, “Don't let him manipulate you, Ford. He’s no Muse!”</p><p>“Remember when you were like that?” Bill asked 74, seeking him out in the crowd huddled in fear against all four walls. 74 dropped his eyes. Whether his autistic little brain recognized it as a rhetorical question or not, Bill didn’t care. He hadn’t answered, and Bill didn’t want him to. “You know, you’re SPARED. HE’S got NO IDEA who the fuck ‘Dipper’ is. HOW ABOUT STAN?”</p><p>Ford flipped through his notebook, eager to remove children from the conversation at hand. Bill was incorrigibly violent, but he was also exceedingly sexual with his torture. Almost nothing worked as well, after all, and Ford knew this very well. The more innocent the victim, the more horribly Bill would brutalize and rape them. Stanley was a terrible subject, but nothing was worse than watching children-! He alighted on a promising torture. “Stanley 3f9rn-99.” He said.</p><p>“Good one.” Bill pipped. “Go on.”</p><p>“You…. you… cut him in half using an industrial saw.”</p><p>“Well… something SHAPED like that.” Bill said. He turned back to 1,016. “And STARTING from between THE LEGS! It was BRUTAL!”</p><p>“If you had something to show me, you’d be showing me instead of running your damn mouth!” Ford snapped.</p><p>“Silence!” Four or five of the well-learned Fords said in unison.</p><p>Bill had to laugh at that. “Tell you what! FREE FOR ALL! Whoever takes the most organs out of this Ford in the next minute gets ten human minutes of FAMILY TIME,” Bill said, batting his eyelashes, “Choose one to go free out of whoever you GOT LEFT.”</p><p>It was mere seconds- no, half-seconds. It was before Bill even finished his sentence.</p><p>Ten Fords were on him, including a few of the ones who’d told him to shut his trap, and poor sweet 74- OH-HO, he’d do ANYTHING to release his Dipper after the day he’d had so far! The violence was so incredible that Bill had to summon an umbrella to protect himself from the blood and guts flying across the room.</p><p>“Sheesh! Keep it together!” He chided. “Gross!” Through the chaos, Bill could see 508, still sitting obediently in the same spot. Fuck. Bill had forgotten about him again. He should act on that. The door flew open at that moment, and then Prynonica clapped excitedly and Keyhole laughed at the state of the new Ford. “No one move!” Bill said to the mass of Fords now holding a variety of organs in their hands. “I’ve got to deal with this.”</p><p>“Is that the one we just got?” Pynoinica asked. “NEVER MIND THAT.” Bill said dismissively, his umbrella vanishing. “You GOT SOMETHING for me?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah!” Keyhole held out the picture. “Kid was so scared it was hard to get him horney, but I got it!” “LOVELY.” Bill said, looking at the photo. Then he summoned a chain from nowhere and pulled 74 straight to him.</p><p>“Take a LONG, LONG LOOK Sixer!” 74 sobbed, but looked at the photo, not daring to disobey a second time in such a brief span. The pretty little Pine Tree was such a mess. All he had left was half a dirty orange undershirt and his underwear, which were clearly soaked through with Keyhole’s spit. His little bulge stood proudly out, but his face was snotty and mortified. He was blushing and clearly weeping as Pyronica’s arm held him down for the shot. She was giving the peace sign with the other, which was kind of hilarious. “SHEESH you did a good job.” Bill complimented, and Keyhole made a show of pretending to blush.</p><p>“Go pull a kid at RANDOM from the throne and do what you like. You’ve EARNED it.” He said, then, a brief warning in a hard tone, “No Pines.”</p><p>“Of course, boss!” Keyhole and Pyronica left, showing all the signs of playful camaraderie and a job well done.</p><p>“Just imagine, Sixer!” Bill said to 74 when the door closed. That could be Pine Tree next! Can you IMAGINE what Keyhole’s gonna do? CAUSE I CAN.” More crying and sobbing. Nice. Bill dropped the chain and 74 went down with it. “Hey, CHECK it OUT!” He said to 1,016. With a snap, his organs were back in place and Bill was lifting his head until he was forced to look at the photo. He immediately turned away, almost sick again.</p><p>“Oh, yeah…. you don't know who this is, do you? GOOD NEWS, Sixer! You’re a great uncle! Your brother- the less stupid one- POPPED OUT A KID! And this one is the KID’S KID. ISN’T THAT RIGHT, 74?” 74 wept harder. This was hot. Bill started leaking black goo from the cracks between his bricks. Phew. This was enough to… to…. He held back, opting to stretch the picture viewing out.</p><p>“HEY, LOOK, SEVENTEEN!” He pulled Seventeen over. “How about SHOOTING STAR with this look? THE LOOK OF THE SEASON! RIPPED SWEATERS AND WET UNDERWEAR. WE COULD MAKE HER CUM FROM A FEW MONSTER COCKS IF YOU LIKE!”</p><p>“NO! No, please!”</p><p>“You’re gonna be real CO-OPERATIVE from now on, aren’t you, IQ?”</p><p>“Yes- god, yes! Anything you want!” “‘Anything you want…’” Bill prompted, twirling one hand around to indicate more.</p><p>“Anything you want, my Muse.” Seventeen said without further ado, dropping to his knees and then bowing to Bill, his nose touching the floor. Bill waisted no time grinding his face into the ground with one hand as he cackled, but no one even clenched their fist this time- all too terrified that Bill would force them to view the disgusting picture he held in the other hand.</p><p>“I gotta SAY…” Bill said, floating up again and looking at the photo. “These human cameras aren’t even bad. Really clear quality here.” He handed it to his secretary, who took it with two fingers and put it under the rest of his notes of his clipboard, never glancing at it.</p><p>“Not even CURIOUS?” Bill asked. Ford didn’t answer. Bill was positively leaking by now. None of these Fords had to question what was happening- probably not even the newbie. Bill was practically cumming. That picture had really made his day. He turned around.</p><p>“74! You tried so hard, but only two organs! The prize goes to …. 291! CONGRATULATIONS! A Liver, a kidney, AND the spleen! Give him A HAND, FOLKS!” Bill turned to cut off the hand of a nearby Ford. He offered it nonchalantly to 291, who took it without comment, just playing along. Maybe Bill would keep his deal if he just… played along. Sure. Why not? “What’s HE GOT, Fordsie?”</p><p>“Only… only Mabel…”</p><p>“Ten minutes to SAY GOODBYE then we LET HER LOOSE!” Bill snapped and 291 disappeared, a giant clock in his place. Soon as time was up he’d be transported back.</p><p>“And that’s what happens WHEN YOU PLAY BALL, Gents.” Bill said. He clapped his hands together. “Now. I think it’s time you and I had some fun, Brainiac!” His secretary froze, deer in the headlights style. “COME NOW. You’ve got so much privilege! You’ve got CLOTHES ON for My sake! Let’s get a little WEIRD, shall we? On your hands and knees.” Ford sighed in a resigned sort of way as he put his clipboard and pencil on the floor and got on all fours. “Now KISS my feet. CHOP CHOP!” Bill said, summoning a chain for his pet. His secretary did more than that, though, clearly hoping to get on Bill’s good side with a little show. It just might work, after all. Bill was incredibly close to what passed as an orgasm for him. Secretary Ford lapped at his feet like a dog, kissed them, and slobbered for Bill’s amusement.</p><p>“GOOD BOY! WOW… you are really INTO that, you little FREAK.” Bill scolded, but he was close… so close. His body glitched and changed shape and color as he took on bliss that would have driven a human mad. In his need he pulled the collar so tight that he could hear his secretary choking and gaging and feel the pull of him fighting against the stranglehold for air. It only served to make Bill wetter. He gushed black onto the floor of the Playhouse and his best trained dolls, those who didn’t want to be singled out for unending torture next, got on their hands and knees to lick it up.</p><p>Bill floated above them, all limbs relaxed, hanging, as his eye gazed upwards, unseeing… unblinking… his orgasm overtaking every ounce of his considerable brain. When he came to, the clock he had set was up and 291 was with the other Fords, talking quietly to two or three. All of them, even 1,016, were once again huddled against the wall, except the few mind-fucked ones, who were still grinding and moaning together and- 508 was still sitting in the same spot, crying now, but untouched. Geez. Bill’s work was never done, was it?</p><p>“YOUR TURN.” He said, and his eye curved into a sadistic smile. 508 screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reviews<br/>Hey peeps, I gotta admit, I really need reviews. Not because I'm like "I won't post without them!" But I actually, truly, will give up thinking that no one cares if I post or not. Most days I can keep going knowing that reviews don't define my work. But some days... not so much. </p><p>I take constructive criticisms, too. I want to be a better writer. Examples include incorrect chracterization, leaving editing notes in the document (oops, I do this!), or if you think a phrase or word would perhaps better express what I’m trying to get across. </p><p>If you liked this, or if you think I could do better and you specifically know how, please let me know in a review. </p><p> </p><p>If you want to follow me on tumblr or join my problematic GF discord server, here’s how! <a href="https://problematicpinescones.tumblr.com/">PromblmaticPinescones! </a><br/>I also take prompts via ask box (though no guarantee I’ll fill them or when). Please read my FAQ before sending prompts, though.</p><p>Do not repost or copy any part of this fanfiction to other sites!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>